O amor Woman In chains
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: um mês se passou, Gina está com Harry.Draco achou que tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite fora esquecido pela Weasley, mas ele pode estar enganado.aviso.Bad Harry!continuação de o brinco


Resumo: um mês se passou, Gina está com Harry...Draco achou que tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite fora esquecido pela Weasley, mas ele pode estar enganado...aviso...Bad Harry!

O Amor _(Woman In Chains)_

_You better love loving you better behave_

_You better love loving you better behave_

_Woman in Chains_

_Woman in Chains_

_Calls her man the Great White Hope_

_Say she's fine, she'll always cope_

_Woman in Chains_

_Woman in Chains_

É melhor você amar o amor e é melhor você se comportar

É melhor você amar o amor e é melhor você se comportar

Mulher Acorrentada

Mulher Acorrentada

Chama seu homem de Grande Esperança Branca

diz que está ótima, ela sempre resistirá e suportará

Mulher Acorrentada

Mulher Acorrentada

Naquele mês, tudo que ela fez foi se portar como uma boa namorada para Harry Potter…Ela sorria para todos, sem demonstrar o vazio que estava dentro de si...Sim...Ela não o amava, durante anos sonhou com aquele momento, mas quando ele chega, ela nota que não é o que ela queria...

Sua mente a condenava, juntamente com seu coração...Estava tudo tão confuso...Mas para Hermione tudo era um mar de rosas, ela planejou várias coisas...Ela ficava dizendo a Gina que dali á alguns anos elas estariam casadas e seriam todos parentes...Ela planejou tudo, elas seriam melhores amigas, seus maridos trabalhariam juntos e elas criariam seus filhos juntos...

Mas mesmo toda a boa vontade e animação de Mione não mudava o comportamento de Gina...

- Gi, você me ouviu?

- Anh...?

- Eu disse que será maravilhoso...Podemos fazer compras juntas, iremos juntas ao Beco Diagonal todo o final de semana...Não parece maravilhoso?

-Ahã!UHU! – Ela levantou os braços e os sacudiu, mas mesmo assim...Gina estava estranha...

- Gi...O que foi? – Hermione parecia um pouco magoada – Não gosta da idéia de sermos parentes?

- Não Mi!É claro que eu quero fazer tudo isso junto com você...É só que... – A expressão de Mione mudou, agora os olhos da garota brilhavam de curiosidade...

- O que foi?Acha que é um pouco exagerado, né?Todo o final de semana é muita coisa! – Ela falou sorrindo...

- É!É isso mesmo! – Gina sorriu sem graça...Ok, não faria a amiga ficar pensando que ela estava traindo Harry em pensamentos...Mas quer saber?Que se DANE o Potter!

- Gina... – Hermione olhou a expressão da Weasley, ela parecia ter chegado á uma conclusão muito feliz!

- Que Mione? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto várias imagens do Harry explodindo, do Harry sendo perseguido por trasgos e do Harry ser atingido por um raio, passavam por sua cabecinha...

- Sabe...Esse sorriso está me dando medo Gi... – Mione pareceu constrangida com o que falou e sorriu sem graça...

- Ah...Desculpa – As imagens se apagaram aos poucos de sua mente... – Mione!Tomei uma decisão!

- Anh...?O que? – Alguns segundos depois caiu a ficha de Hermione – Que decisão?

- Espere e verá!

Gina desceu as escadas correndo, encontrando com Harry lá em baixo...

- Oi meu amor! – Harry falou com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, se aproximando de Gina para beijá-la(Não nas minhas fics, testa deformada!)

- Harry... – Ela se afastou dos braços do garota – Acabou!

Ela falou sem rodeios, simples e calmamente...Mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse aliviada e gritando de alegria por ter posto aquilo para fora...Mas pareceu que Harry não compreendera muito bem(Claro!Ele é o mala da história!)

- Co...Como? – Os olhos verdes dele se arregalaram e ele pegou-a pelo braço – Como assim Gina?

- Acabou Harry...Eu não te amo! – Ela falou, enquanto se virava para sair da sala comunal...

_Well I fell lying and waiting is a poor man's deal_

_And I feel hopelessly weighed down by your eyes of steel_

_It's a world gone crazy_

_Keeps Woman in Chains_

_Trades her soul as skin and bone_

_Sells the only thing she owns_

_Woman in Chains_

_Woman in Chains_

Bem, eu acho que ficar deitado esperando é uma postura pobre

e sinto-me desesperadamente oprimido pelos seus olhos de aço

é um mundo enlouquecido, mantém a Mulher Acorrentada

Negocia sua alma sob forma de pele e osso

vende a única coisa que possui

Mulher Acorrentada

Mulher Acorrentada

Agora ela estava abraçada aos joelhos, escondida nos terrenos da escola...Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço dolorido, a face já não era a dor maior, não esperava aquela reação de Harry...

"**_- Gina você não pode fazer isso comigo! – Harry exclamou enquanto agarrava o braço dela com força, estava transtornado e Gina sabia disso..._**

_**- Posso Harry, porque eu já fiz! – Ela falou confiante...Enquanto sentia o braço ser apertado mais e mais... – E agora me largue**_

_**- Não posso Gina... – Ele tinha um olhar diferente, um olhar maníaco no rosto – Eu TE AMO! – Ele gritava que a amava, enquanto apertava ainda mais o braço dolorido da garota...**_

_**- Harry, ME LARGA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO – Ela olhou em volta, não havia ninguém na sala comunal, alem deles e de Mione...**_

_**- O amor dói, não é? – Ele falou chegando mais perto de Gina, sem largá-la – Agora você vai sentir na pele o que eu sinto em meu coração, Gina!**_

_**Ela não teve tempo de revidar, Harry levantara a mão e a batera em cheio na face direita...Gina se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos, a face doendo muito, assim como o braço...Mione, na mesma hora, agarrou o braço de Harry e começou a dizer várias coisas, mas Harry simplesmente a empurrou, fazendo Hermione bater a cabeça em uma das mesas ali perto...**_

_**- Se você me deixar Gina...Prometo que faço da sua vida um inferno! – Ele a puxou e chacoalhou pelo braço...**_

_**- Faça o que quiser...Eu não vou ficar com alguém que não amo! – Ela levantou o rosto, seus olhos mostrando todo o desprezo que sentia...**_

_**- Quem é ele? – Ele perguntou cuspindo as palavras – Me diga quem é ele!**_

_**- Não sei do que está falando – Sua cabeça estava confusa agora...**_

_**- Tem alguém!Eu sei que tem!É o Dino?Ou é o Neville?PODE COMEÇAR A DIZER! – Ele bateu novamente na face direita dela...**_

_**- Não sei do que está falando, Potter!"**_

Sua sorte foi que Ron chegou, viu Hermione no chão e Harry batendo na face direita de Gina, com a garota pendurada pelo braço...Virginia levou seus pensamentos até um certo sonserino...Se ela tivesse ficado com ele poderia ter sido diferente?Soluçou...Agora não havia mais volta...Ele já devia ter esquecido ela com a "cara de buldogue"...

"-Draco..." – Ela pensou, lamentando por ele não estar ali, com ela, agora...

Seus pensamentos mal terminaram e ela ouviu exatamente a voz que queria...

- Weasley – Ela levantou os olhos e viu quem a chamava, era ele...Era Draco... – O que foi?Me disseram que o Potter havia perdido o controle lá na Grifinória...Aquele cretino machucou você?

Odiava vê-la daquele jeito...Se sentou ao lado dela, sem saber o que fazer e quando percebeu, estava sendo abraçado por ela...

- Gina... – Estava surpreso...Não esperava aquela reação, a abraçou de volta...

- Ahh... – Ela soltou um gritinho quando ele tocou-a no braço direito...

- Deixe me ver o seu braço Gina... – Ele falou autoritário e preocupado...

Ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos tão bonitos e puros espelhando sua tristeza...Levantou a manga da blusa, marcas roxas estavam em boa parte do seu braço...

- Aquele...Aquele...Miserável – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar, estava com raiva de Potter, ele não tinha direito de machucá-la, não tinha direito de ferir aquele anjo...

- Não o machuque, por favor... – A voz dela saiu fina e fraca...Ela estava sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa...

- Não vou machucá-lo, porque você pediu...Mas nunca irei perdoá-lo...

_Men of Stone Men of Stone_

Homens de Pedra Homens de Pedra

Ele a pegou no colo e levou até a enfermaria, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não tocar no braço dela...Olhou para o rosto dela, estavam com algumas marcas de dedos...Isso o deixou furioso...Como o Potter podia colocar as mãos no rosto daquela garota pura sem ser para acariciá-lo...Nunca perdoaria aquele Potter fraco, de mente e de espírito medíocres...Não passava de um covarde mimado que se não tivesse o que quer, ninguém teria...

- Gina... – Ele sussurrou, enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela... – Me perdoe por não estar lá te protegendo...

Ele se sentira inútil ao ter aquele pensamento...Ela estava machucada e ele não pôde impedir aquilo...Olhou para o rosto sofrido e dolorido de Gina e não conseguiu se perdoar...

Ela abriu os olhos...Aqueles espelhos de âmbar e esmeralda o miraram com piedade e sofrimento...

- Não foi culpa sua Draco...Eu...Eu o provoquei...Fui insensível e esfreguei na cara do Harry que eu não o amava... – Ela falava com dificuldade...Mas tudo que ela falou para Harry era verdade...

- Ele devia ter se controlado Virginia, não é justo ele machucá-la por você não amá-lo... – Os olhos prata a encaravam com carinho...

- MALFOY!LARGUE ELA! – Harry veio correndo na direção dos dois(daí ele tropeça, cai de cabeça, tem um traumatismo craniano e morre! \o/) – Era ELE Gina!COM TANTOS EM HOGWARTS, TINHA QUE SER ELE?

- Do que está falando Harry? – Ela se perguntou mentalmente se Harry estava dormindo direito, pois estava perturbado de mais para parecer normal...Draco somente a ajudou a entrar no castelo...

- Potter, vejo que não aceita ser rejeitado...E bate em mulheres indefesas...Você me enoja Potter! – Draco falou com pura repulsa...Seu ódio por Harry só aumentava...

- Não falei com você, MALFOY!EU levo Gina para a enfermaria...Pode ir...

- Não me trate como empregado Potter...Eu irei levar a Weasley para a enfermaria...Não confio em você...

Draco viu Harry fechar os punhos...Harry tentou socá-lo, mas Draco foi mais rápido...Se afastou com Gina no colo e a colocou no chão, aonde estaria segura...

- Isso é entre eu e você Potter...Deixe a Weasley fora disso! – Era estranho dizer Weasley para se referir a Gina...Draco entrou em posição de defesa...Ia cumprir o que prometeu a Virgínia...

Harry atacou primeiro, era uma luta mano a mano, nada de varinhas, só os punhos...Draco impedia qualquer ataque de Harry, era simples para um Malfoy lutar sem varinha...Então Draco imobilizou Potter, os dois braços de Harry estavam agora em suas costas...

- Escute aqui Potter...Olhe o que você fez! – Draco falou impaciente...

- Olhar o que Malfoy?Não fiz nada que você não faria... – Harry falou com desdém

- Mentira Potter e você sabe disso...Eu nunca faria á uma mulher o que você fez á aquele anjo!

- Do que está falando Malfoy? – Harry não entendeu o que Draco quis dizer...

- Não entendeu Potter?Olhe para Weasley! – Fez Harry se virar para a parede aonde Gina estava encostada, os olhos da garota semi cerrados e com marcas de lágrimas no rosto vermelho – Viu o que fez á aquele anjo, Potter?Viu como está fazendo esse anjo sofrer...Sabe o que ela me pediu, Potter?Pediu que eu não o machucasse...Mas você merece essa atitude dela?

Harry encarou o chão, seus olhos nublados pelas lágrimas...

- OLHE PARA O MEU ANJO, POTTER! – Draco explodiu...Não agüentava ver como Potter podia ser fraco...

_Well I feel deep in your heart there are wounds Time can't heal_

_And I feel somebody somewhere is trying to breathe_

_Well you know what I mean_

_It's_ _a world gone crazy_

_Keeps_ _Woman in Chains_

Bem, eu acho que no fundo do seu coração

há feridas que o Tempo não poderá cicatrizar

e sinto que alguém, em algum lugar, está tentando respirar

bem, você o que quero dizer

é um mundo enlouquecido, mantém a Mulher Acorrentada

- Olhe bem para o mal e a tristeza que você trouxe ao rosto do meu anjo...Olhe para o que você fez por simplesmente querer que ela o amasse...Mas não é assim que funciona, Potter...Ela não o ama, mas você em vez de compreender a machucou...Tornou os olhos dela tristes e sem brilho Potter...Você tirou a luz do meu anjo e por isso eu nunca irei te perdoar... – Ele soltou Harry, que caiu no chão com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto...

Draco pegou Gina no colo novamente...A abraçando levemente, tomando cuidado para não machucar suas asas...Quando Draco já estava levando-a para enfermaria ele ouviu Harry chamá-lo...

- Malfoy, por que a Gina? – Potter ainda estava no chão...Sua voz era uma mistura de arrependimento e choro...

- Pergunte para si mesmo Potter...Por que VOCÊ escolheu a Gina?Quando você pensar nos porquês...Você vai notar porque eu a amo tanto...

Se virou novamente...Olhando para o rosto de Gina, notou um sorriso fraco nos lábios dela...Virginia era mais do que uma garota, mais do que uma conquista...Ela era o anjo de luz que estava acorrentado e que precisava dele...E ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava da luz daquele anjo...Precisava daquela luz para enxergar a verdade sobre si mesmo...

- Descanse, Anjo...

- Se eu dormir...Prometa que estará ao meu lado quando eu acordar...

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o pedido da garota...Beijou a testa dela e a abraçou novamente...

- Prometo que irei ficar ao seu lado...Mesmo que demore dias para você se recuperar, eu estarei aqui, esperando você voltar para mim...

Gina o encarou...Os olhos voltaram a brilhar e Draco pôde ver as asas do seu anjo voltarem á esbanjar luz...Ela adormeceu antes de chegar a ver Madame Pomfrey...

E Draco...Bem...Draco ficou ao seu lado, mesmo com as reclamações da enfermeira...

_It's under my skin but out of my hands_

_I'll tear it apart but I won't understand_

_I will not accept the Greatness of Man_

_It's a world gone crazy_

_Keeps Woman in Chains_

_So Free Her So Free Her_

Está sob minha pele mas fora de minhas mãos

posso rasgar isso em pedaços, mas não entenderei

não aceitarei a Grandeza do Homem

É um mundo elouquecido mantém a Mulher Acorrentada

Então Liberte-a Então Liberte-a

Fim?

N/A: Gente...Eu fiz o Harry bem mal e egoísta, mas não é essa a idéia que eu tenho dele...Eu queria um motivo para os dois ficarem juntos, lutarem juntos...Bem...Espero que tenham gostado dessa continuação...Fiquei feliz em ver que alguém leu e gostou da shortfic...Dedico ao povu que lê minhas outras fics, ás pessoas que leram e gostaram, ou não, mas principalmente á minha Beta que me apresentou á banda que toca essa maravilhosa música que é minha base para a fic...Agradeço de verdade á todos por lerem e acreditem...Eu fico muito feliz em receber reviews...Quem sabe eu não faça uma continuação!Hehehe...Apesar que eu tenho que continuar a "My Angel of Music", mas estou com poucas idéias para o próximo capítulo...Hehehe...

Beijuz á todos vocês!Feliz Páscoa e Próspero ano velho!


End file.
